


Passion (Extended Edition)

by CrystalMoonlightI



Series: Huniepop:  Problems Series - Prequel Collection [4]
Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Fan, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, French Kissing, Ganguro Girl, Guilty Conscience, Guilty Pleasures, Huniepop, Making Out, Moving On, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Passion, Past Relationship(s), Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: Suki and Mike met at a bar on a cool springtime evening. One of them wanted to numb the pain of a guilty conscience, while the other needed a reason to smile. It didn't matter that they were strangers - tonight was about finding comfort in the arms of another. Love was blind - especially as their lips entwined in the darkness of night...(Contains an extended scene that wasn't included in the FF version for rating reasons! This is not a Huniecam story! Takes place after Hairdresser.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try something different. How many people like Sarah/Suki? I wanted to give her a little backstory to explain her quirky personality. There's a LOT of heavy romantic content waiting ahead - so don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> You can enjoy this without needing prior knowledge, but I'd recommend looking at Hairdresser before you begin! As the title suggests - this story takes place between the currently unwritten ending of Hairdresser and the start of Relationship Problems. What can I say? I sometimes write things out of chronological order.
> 
> The song that acted as my writing aid for this project is 'Welcome to the End' by Celldweller.

_She came home with me. She took my hand. She tried to to help me understand. So pointless… when my heart is turned to stone. I know…'  
_

It was easier not asking any questions. Mike smiled like the devil – popping the buttons on his shirt as the softness of music swam through his head.

There she sat, sprawled halfway across the leather of the living room couch. Her name was Suki and they'd met in the Bar and Lounge - he didn't care to know anything else.

"Mike-san," she giggled, "You're so kawaii…."

Suki flopped on her tummy – crawling across the cushions with the playful allure of a panther. Violet eyes – bleached blond hair, and a chubby body wrapped nice and neat in a hot-pink dress. She inched closer with every passing moment – finally reaching out to rest one of her bronzed hands against Mike's chest.

The singer closed his eyes with a short rasp of breath – losing himself in the electrical sensation of her fingertips as they trailed across the contours of his exposed skin. Upward, and down again, they caressed with wanton desire – eventually halting upon his stomach. Blurry eyes of passion flickered open again – they found the girl laying against him.

"It's been a while since since I've done this." She smiled most seductively – sliding the fabric of his opened shirt aside. The garment floated away in the darkened room – leaving Winters exposed to the coolness of the air conditioning.

"Dammit," a smooth chuckle – Mike coiled one his arms around Suki's back. "You certainly know what you're doing…."

"….You haven't seen anything yet."

Suki reached behind with a single hand – pulling a couple of strings. Her dress folded downward – allowing her ample _assets_ to spill out in its fullest. She crawled forward – pressing her smooth, rounded chest against Mike with a playful wink.

"Touch me, Senpai."

It was time – there was nothing to hold Mike back in his moment of glory. He reached out – cupping her two mounds of heavenly softness – squeezing them gently with a chuckle of deadly suave. A memory – something so fondly imprinted upon his brain that he went on automatic, his hands moving in a wide circular motion.

Suki gasped – her shadowed eyes shut tight as she jiggled under his every touch. She leaned in with wobbly legs – claiming his lips in a hard, passionate kiss.

Moist and warm – the two connected in an embrace most enchanting – Mike's head spinning around as the sheer weight of the pleasure coursing through his body threatened to overwhelm. This girl held such power as she sucked and teased – slowly widening her mouth to allow his tongue free reign.

Winters kept up the motions – his heartbeat racing to the point of a dangerous red. God – she was good at this, no doubt she'd had practice from a previous _encounter_ before him – of that much he was sure.

She was inviting him in – and sometimes it was better not to think.

' _I need to take the pain away….'_

His tongue slipped inside the slick expanse of her mouth – lapping up the bittersweet tang of saliva. Suki was quick to join his efforts – her organ knotting together with his own in a furious tango of unbridled lust. A rebellious moan escaped from the vocalist, the fingers of his left hand moving to tease Suki's swollen nipple with a pinch.

A shudder – the girls back tensed in surprise, quickly loosening in approval as her tongue licked and lashed all the wilder. Hands pawed in appreciation on both sides as the thickness in the air deepened to a stifling heat. Tiny beads of silvery sweat trickled from Suki's forehead as she pulled away – licking her lips with a glutinous smile.

"….I'm taking off my dress, Mikey…. I want you to see everything."

The playboy inside the musician raged at those honeyed words – the expanse of his manly passion pulsing hard within the confines of his pressed black pants. "….Go ahead," time to set the charm levels to melting point, "Don't let me stop you…."

A teasing giggle – the chubby otaku shuffled back for a minute – arching her back over the arm of the couch as she slipped the garment from her hips, sliding it down her legs. There it rested, suspended from one of her curved, tanned feet before she kicked it into the corner.

"You like what you see?" She leaned in again – a hand placed over her lips in mocking shyness. "….because tonight I'm all yours…."

Mike's senses twirled in a dance of burning desire – his tattered restraints threatening to crumble under such powerful advances. Damn did he want her - nothing was going to stop him. "Music to my ears."

The peroxide blond reached for the zip of his pants – a single sharp tug allowing his unrestrained _power_ to escape in a mighty bulge. His boxers – loose and blue in their color, threatened to burst under the pressure writhing within.

Suki wasted no time, it seemed. Coming forward yet again, she tugged on the waistline of Mike's pants with outstretched fingers, eyes honed in with a seductive shimmer. "Lift up for me, okay Senpai? Let me take those off for you...."

A few short movements and the clothing found freedom – the bronzed beauty casting it aside in the same corner as the dress. This left the two lovers, entwined and barely clad, afloat in a sea of most exotic desire.

An opportunity flickered like a guiding light in the darkness of the room – one that Mike simply couldn't pass up no matter how hard he tried. He crept back – leaning up against the arm of the couch for support. There he eyed Suki, slowly running the tips of his fingers across the strands of her brightened, whitish hair.

"You look so cute," his lips curved into a smile most sinister – his mind slinking back to the handful of times he'd watched anime of his own accord. Not many, admittedly, but if he got this right then it'd be more than enough to hit the jackpot. "What do you want me to do, Suki-chan?"

A gentle chuckle of approval – the girl parted her legs wide – revealing the sight of tight pink panties with a strange cat-like insignia across the front. She brought one of her hands downward – stretching out her index finger – bringing it to point toward her undergarments.

"Come over here, Mikey," she instructed, pulling aside the brightly colored fabric with her finger, "Suki-chan's throbbing… she needs relief."

Adrenaline surged – kicking Mike's body into searing overdrive – the entirety of his toned form alive with a wave of euphoric charisma. She'd given the order. What kind of _gentleman_ would turn a lady down in her time of most desperate need?

Suki turned over onto her stomach – laying over the arm of the sofa. In a single swift movement, she slid the panties down to her knees, sticking her rounded behind in the air with a teasing wiggle as Mike shuffled closer.

"….I'm all wet," she sighed – giving her curvy rear another shake, "….Teach me a lesson, Mike-San…. I've been a very bad girl."

Oh, he'd teach her a lesson, alright. One that she'd never forget – he'd ingrain the memory of tonight so strongly into her mind that she'd only think of him from this evening onward. The epitome of charisma, Kyu Sugardust's greatest creation yet, had to leave his mark.

Mike swallowed the fire he felt – nerves sparking with every ounce of Talent and Passion within. Reaching out, he placed his hands upon Suki's soft buttocks, giving them a gentle squeeze. From there he inched downward, powerful eyes of green gazing longingly upon the sight of her delicate womanly flower.

Supple and shapely – with the slick nectar of love oozing most delicately from the golden-blonde petals. Smirking to himself, the vocalist licked his lips, inching closer to _caress_ her with the tip of his tongue.

"Fuck… yes! Kimochi…." The Ganguro cried out in approval.

The musician felt his heart thump hard – keeping his mind alive with a single focus – the furious red haze enveloping his entirety. He moved with a rhythm, flicking and flailing his organ against the lust-dampened confines of her feminine glory.

Her taste – warm and sweet as honey, cascaded down his throat as he swallowed hard, wanting nothing more than to keep going back for more. All the while Suki wriggled and writhed, her gaps quickening in tandem with Mike's movements. Tiny slithers of crystalized sweat trickled down the expanse of the girl's body.

"...Feels nice... keep going... lick it up...."

Quicker, deeper, harder, Mike kept up his pace – his tongue squeezed tight with each rebellious oozing throb of his lover's blooming orchid. Hungry, his brain frazzled, he kept on with the tenacity of a raging beast – his fingers squeezing Suki's derriere tight.

"I'm almost," she gasped – nails scratching against the leather of the couch in a heated scream of delight, "….I'm almost there… go deep. Please… I'm begging you Senpai. _Punish me…."_

_'That's it… Remember every second…. Don't ever forget me.'_

Mike lashed with his love-dampened organ – backing face-first into the curvy girl with reckless abandon. His offhand lifted away for a moment, coming back down against the lefthand cheek of her behind in a hard, lustful smack.

"YES! I'm… I'm-" Suki cried out – her entire body tensing hard. Mike felt her delicate womanly passion – clenching tight around him as the nectar of love spilled with delightful abundance across his lips and into his mouth. He opened wide – taking all she could give in a ravenous hunger and gulping down hard between every strained breath.

"Fuck…." The blonde girl sighed – her limp body sprawled in defeat across the leather. "….No one's ever done _that_ to me before…. You're… just… wow…"

"It's my aim to please." Mike stretched his arm across to the coffee table – pattering his fingers in desperate search for the box of tissues. He grabbed one with a little tug, dabbing the corners of his sticky mouth and tossing it aside with a deft flick of the wrist.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Mike." Suki chuckled – turning over with a great deal of effort. A jerk of her foot, sent her underwear sailing away, and she moved closer to Mister Winters. Violet eyes gazed upon his boxers. "….My turn to please you…. I'm gonna make you feel really good...."

"But you have to promise," she began – blowing a playful kiss his way before popping the buttons of his shorts, "….Tonight is our little secret, kay? _Don't ever tell a soul…."_

Nobody was going to find out about tonight – Mike had decided upon that from the moment he brought her home. After all, tonight was about forgetting. Tonight was about moving forward – continuing down his newfound path with purpose.

A nod of agreement – Mike smiled again, crushing his innermost feelings inside. "….You can trust me, Suki. I'm not going to say a word to anyone."

"Good… good! I hope you're ready…." The anime obsessive released the last of the buttons that held him prisoner, freeing his object of manly might. He throbbed and twitched with every passing second.

"Here I goooooo," Mouth agape, Suki took him inside – enveloping his masculine form. She gagged for a moment – her _hold_ upon him deepening as her throat tightened around his power.

Mike leaned his head back with a moan of approval – eyes cast to the darkened outline of the lounge ceiling in a hazy blur. His thoughts wandered – bringing his heart to an icy beat. No matter how hard he tried, the guilt of his choice still ran rampant.

Long black hair – amazingly curvy legs, violet eyes, and a cheerful personality with radiance enough to thew even the coldest of hearts. A friend, one whom he'd promised so very much. Indeed - her sadness still resonated clear as daylight in his mind.

' _Kyanna…. I'm sorry I let you down.'  
_

He'd made the choice to move forward – that much was of his own free will. However, nothing could've prepared him for the dejected, teary eyes that pierced his soul as Kyanna turned and walked away all those long weeks ago.

' _No… I'm on the right track at long last. There's no going back.'_

It was time to crush the guilt – bury the weight of his conscience and move forward. Purging the thought from his mind, Mike looked upon Suki with a eyes of a dominant tiger, bringing one of his hands to caress the tips of her bleached-blonde hair.

"Yeah…. That's it," he sighed – basking in the overwhelming beauty of her tongue caressing his pulsing sceptre. "Don't stop…."

The pleasure ran deep - Mike gripped the arm of the couch to keep himself steady - basking in the building pleasure as Suki most ravenously sucked on his member. Upward and downward she went, flicking the tip at each playful pass of her tongue.

Mister Winters groaned softly - his body on the verge of reaching a plateu of extasy as the blonde anime lover held him in a sea of all too willing torment.

She paused for a moment – just long enough to reach out with one of her tanned hands and cup his crown jewels. A muffled giggle escaped the girl - still with her mouth full - and she began slowly caressing Mike - moving in perfect harmony with every slow, sensual bob of her head.

Suki gazed upward - giving a kinky little wink. She picked up the pace - her furious sucking becoming loud all the more audible. The glorious fusion of saliva and love fluids spilled mesilly from the corners of her puffy pink lips as she went.

_'Holy shit... she's... she's a fucking minx....'_

Bliss - Mike writhed in a dizzy haze - his brain so utterly overwhelmed - the heart in his chest beating so quickly that he could hear it ringing in his ears. His manhood jerked and throbbed - thick and aching for release. He felt it - every passing second of this most wonderful torture brought him closer and closer to the edge.

He threw his head back - a jumble of shallow breaths leaking from his lips. Almost there - but he had to warn her before it was too late. "S-Suki," he sighed desperately, "If you don't stop then I'm gonna burst....”

Those words triggered something inside, clearly. Suki edged back - mouth agape, "I want it.... Let me taste you...."

The young woman didn't back down for a second - flicking and teasing his throbbing manhood with wide hungry eyes. "Ahhh..." She gestured toward her open cavity.

Mike felt the burn of desire - he couldn't hold it any longer. In a single most overwhelming moment, everything peaked - his thoughts reaching a place of perfection. He throbbed hard - his sight flickering in distortion. The liquid of his love - abundant and messy - covered the girl’s bronzed face in a sheen. One pulse, a second - spurt after spurt of his thick seed. Suki sucked it down with glee.

No energy left - not a shred. He slouched against the side of the couch - limp and devoid as the cascading tidal wave of orgasmic power washed over his body.

Suki simply smiled all the while - the essence of passion spilling from the corners of her overflowing mouth. "Mmmmm...." She closed her lips - seemingly to savour every last drop before gulping hard - contended.

"Yummy... so strong...." The Japanese wannabee snorted with laughter. "This is gonna sound a bit odd... but the way you taste reminds me of love... almost like magic!"

_'Magic, huh? If only you knew, Suki.... If only you knew....'_

His thoughts shattered under another sweet, geeky chuckle. "Ewwww...." The bleached-blonde gave a goofy smirk. "It's all in my hair!"

* * *

Morning – Suki sauntered in from the bathroom – her curvaceous body wrapped tight in a little white towel. Droplets of water pattered – forming a trail across the hardwood floor.

"The shower's all yours if you wanna use it," she chimed happily, clamping her hands together in a little bow, "Arigato, Mike-san. I think I washed most of it out."

"I'll go clean myself off in a minute." Winters turned back from the television – doing his best to ignore the overly dramatic screams from the anime channel. "How about a cup of-"

Wait a second – Suki held something in her hand. A picture frame?

"Did you find that in the bathroom?" He asked the question dryly – hands balled with frustration.

' _Fuck… How could I be so careless? Leaving it in plain sight when there's another girl over.'_

"Gomen-ne." Suki plopped herself down on the couch beside Mike – handing him the little golden frame with a pair of sad, puppy dog eyes. "I noticed it beside the sink and I couldn't help myself… she's pretty… so kawaii I could hug her like a teddy bear!"

A picture snippet of the past – Mike's first trip to the beach with Kyanna – immortalized forever through a dinky Polaroid. They hugged together on the golden sand – such happy smiles across their faces.

An icy pang – Mike flipped the picture face down on the coffee table, looking to an inquisitive Suki with a shake of the head. "She was… important to me. We weren't together or anything but we were… close… _very close…."_

"Awwww! That's so super adorbs!" Suki snuggled closer to Mikey, resting her head against his shoulder.

Wait – she wasn't mad? Then again, why would she be? Last night was a onetime thing – at least that's how it seemed right now. There'd been no exchange of phone numbers or email addresses.

"She was my best friend – her name's Kyanna. I had to make an important life choice and we ended up drifting apart."

"It's fine, Mikey," she sighed contentedly – lifting her head and looking into his eyes with a little wink. "….I had fun last night. How about you? It's the first time a guy's invited me home in a really long time."

"Yeah!" He smiled, fighting with all his might to avert his downturned eyes from the coffee table. "….You've made me feel a whole lot better."

"You miss her, don't you?" Suki smiled softly – reaching out to hold his hand. "It's okay… I miss someone too. So... I suppose we kinda crossed paths for the same reason…."

Mike couldn't contain his surprise – eyes widened, "….I wouldn't say 'miss' is the right word. More the fact I didn't want to hurt her… but we were too deeply involved... there was no way to avoid it. How about you, Suki? That is… if you don't mind me asking."

"My ex-boyfriend Keiji," she giggled softly - lips dropping into a frown. "He finished at the place he worked... went home to Japan a few months ago. He isn't coming back. BUT," her smile was back as quickly as it faded, "It's alright! I'm sure there are plenty of super awesome guys out there to make me happy!"

Interesting – was that the reason she styled herself like an anime convention reject?

Her reasoning was closer to home than he'd anticipated. Mike put an arm around the towel-clad girl, bringing her close. "How do you stay so cheery? I can't stop thinking about how I hurt Kyanna…. I know what she wanted and I didn't treat her feelings with enough care."

"Because," Suki returned his hug, squeezing him tight with wide eyes, "The two years Keiji and I spent together will always stay with me. I'll never forget them! I guess I should thank you, too… for helping me lift the weight I've been feeling over the whole thing."

' _Never forget, huh? That's an odd way to- No… actually…. Fuck me. She's right. I'll always have the time I spent with Kyanna. It's not like it'll dissolve from my memories overnight. It's true that I've hurt her… but I need to move forward and deal with that… otherwise the shit I put her through was all for nothing.'_

"No, Suki." Mike leaned in – placing a soft kiss upon her cheek, "Thank _you_."

"Hehe… my pleasure, senpai. My pleasure!" The girl's full attention returned to the anime network. She was quick to dissolve into a flurry of cheers and energetic laughs, as someone that Mike could only assume was a main character – burst onto the screen in a crescendo of magical sparkles.

Mike chuckled – leaning his head against the couch cushions as his mind drifted. It was time to think – not ignore the truth, but to think long and hard about it,

His eyes fell upon Suki – who was more than distracted shadowboxing against a villain on the television screen.

' _It's very unlikely I'll ever see this girl again after today… but I should take a leaf out of her book, maybe. As quirky as she is… I have to appreciate her optimism. Kyu would be saying the same thing if she weren't taking the weekend off right now. I have the potential to achieve things… I shouldn't waste it. Likewise… I think I need to admit the truth to myself, so I can move forward.'_

Winters scooped up the picture in his hand – gazing at it with a smile of fondness.

' _There's a part of me that fell in love with Kyanna Delrio… a part of me that might never stop loving her. But if I want to see my band up in lights… I have to be willing to make sacrifices and let things go. When Kyu gets back from vacation, I'll seal the deal with Audrey and focus on trying to land a recording contract. Steady relationship… band on the road to success… sounds like a plan!'_

The events of last night came flooding back – yet all Mike could do was smile. "Last time I'll ever lose sight of my goal…. I'll live a guilt-free from here on out… promise."

"Huh?" Suki turned away from the screen - latching onto his arm - bright and cheerful as the moment they'd first met. "Did you say something? Sorry," she continued, head tilted to the side like a little toy dog. "I got distracted by the show. It's the episode where Katrina finds out she's a moon princess!"

Her playful attitude was a refreshing change. Mike shook his head innocently, "Nothing. I was just thinking is all. Chance meetings... sometimes they really help when you need it most."

"Awww," A squeal from the lady - she nestled close. "I feel the same way... Meeting you gave me a reason to smile. So totally subarashidesu."

"i was wondering," Suki's cheeks - they burned a flame red. "Do you think everything happens for a reason?"

Destiny - it was something Mike had started to follow with deeper belief since Kyu fluttered into his life with her bright pink hair. "You'd be surprised how much I think everything has its place. I mean... we shape the life we live with our own actions... but sometimes... things come crashing in that you don't expect."

A fairy - one with the power to flip everything backward - but without her life would've been very different by now. It made a single powerful question spark in Mike's mind:

_'Who sent Kyu? I wonder why she came to me of all people... Was our meeting some kind of fate? Same as Kyanna... was I meant to meet her for a reason?'_

"Exactly!" A vibrant clap of Suki's hands snapped Mike back to reality. She meowed like a cat - narrowing her bright violet eyes with a teasing flare. "...I kinda think you and me stumbled together so we could find what we needed to move forward."

"Hehe... funny," Suki snorted - cheeks still very much ablaze. "They always say spending the night with a stranger is crazy yakkaina... but I don't feel that way around you, Mike-san. It's like I'm hanging out with one of my friends!"

That was a relief - at least there were no regrets. Mike breathed a mental sigh. "You're an interesting person, Suki. I don't think I'll meet someone else like you round' town."

The girl stuck out her tongue. "You mean I'm strange, yeah?"

"In a nice way." Mike was quick to defend his words with a smooth smile. "You're the kinda strange I like."

_'Shit... she's almost as nutty as Kyu.'_

"Back at ya! I mean... wow! Did you know that your eyes go blue when you're turned on? That's like super kuru awesome!"

A statement with enough punch to make Mike stare. She could see the spark of his Talent? No way!

"How can you-"

Suki cut him off with a wink. "You can't hide anything from an anime fan... Mike-san! But it's alright! I won't tell a soul. Last night was our little secret, remember?"

Thank goodness - she was still sworn to silence.

One last chuckle, and the quirky lady sprang up from the couch. "Now I really should find my clothes and get going... There's a train to Eaglewood I need to catch. But dooooon't you stress about it! I'll be quiet as a mouse while I look for everything... including my panties."

"Ohhh and," Suki continued as she skipped across the messy lounge space. "I don't think I'll be back in Glenberry until my classes finish up for the semester... buuut I hope to see you again! You really made my night... I mean it. So... you wanna be friends? I could leave my number on the counter."

"Yeah, of course." Friend status was good - perhaps a little more than Mike expected from the evening, but a good thing nonetheless. "Here's hoping next time we meet that shit's a little less crazy for the both of us."

_'Suki... something tells me that I won't meet somebody else like her no matter how hard I try. She's a little strange, yes... but she's nothing compared to the fairy I room with. Still... I should be grateful! If it weren't for her then I'd still be feeling torn up about Kyanna. Time to squash my doubts. Kyu told me I was her greatest project yet... I should make her proud!'_

**Continued in Relationship Problems**


End file.
